A New Life
by OneWingedSeer
Summary: Future Gohan at the time of Future Trunks' birth. One shot.


**This is a fanfic just imagining Future Gohan the day Future Trunks is born. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own DBZ.**

If only he could know what to do!

Gohan kicked his feet back and forth, perched on the edge of his chair. The nurses were coming in and out of the Capsule Corps medical section, hurried, but looking slightly bored. Gohan put his toes together, recognizing that this was something that happened every day somewhere.

The black haired ten year old tentatively looked down the waiting line towards the only other remaining person. Vegeta. Who was currently continuing to pace the slick tile floor. Of all the people to be waiting here with, Vegeta was one of the few people he would rather have studied Chemistry than share a small area with. Especially, most especially, an already agitated Vegeta.

Sighing, Gohan leaned back against the edge of the seat, wishing it were anyone else. Well, not exactly. What Gohan really wished was that his dad were here and well.

That's why Gohan had really been sent to be with Bulma. The reason Gohan's mom gave was that she wanted to show that the Sons really cared about the Briefs, but Gohan knew that it was really because of Goku's sickness. The once immeasurably strong fighter was now bedridden with gasping breaths and purple-tinted lips.

Yes, it was his dad that Gohan was really wishing for... It was his dad's laughter that he wished to hear in these empty halls... Not Bulma's shouting, or the nurses bustling, or Vegeta's huffs of impatience...

WAAAAHHH!

A penetrating cry rang out.

Gohan jumped out of his seat, electrified, while Vegeta pacing froze on the spot, petrified.

WAAAAH-UUUH-WAAAAAAAHHH!

Gohan an over to the glass doorway, pressing his nose against the surface. The doctor holding the wailing baby removed a stained towel, revealing a little boy with lilac fuzzy hair already on top of his head.

One of the nurses nearby smiled at the dark haired little boy and after asking the doctor something, waved Gohan to come in.

Gohan's apprehension kicked in, but his curiosity overpowered it, so he hesitantly opened the door and made his way over to Bulma. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Vegeta had disappeared. Most likely to try and sweat his emotions out in the training room.

The doctor placed the bundled and newly cleaned baby in its mother's arms. Bulma looked tired, but definitely triumphant. The nurses left and Mrs. Briefs came in, cooing and bubbling over the baby.

Gohan stood there, politely and apologized for his parents absence. "Dad's really sick, you know. But as soon as you can, they would both love to see... uh..." Gohan stumbled, realizing he didn't know the name.

"Trunks. Trunks Brief," Bulma said proudly towards the little red face on her lap.

"I like that name." Gohan smiled. "Trunks."

The little baby's mouth moved and the corner of it curled upwards into a smile.

Bulma laughed and looked at the ten year old. "Gohan, would you like to hold him? He already seems to like you."

Gohan froze smile wavering. "Uhhh..."

Bulma laughed again, "Oh, it's not that hard, silly. Here, put your arm under, like this..."

Once the weight was transferred, the half Sayan marveled at the bundle in his arms. "Trunks," he whispered. The baby smiled a little again and barely opened one eye. Bright blue.

A strange feeling overcame Gohan just then, as if memories and feelings were rushing past him all at once. It was if he knew that Trunks was somehow, someone he was _meant_ to be friends with some day.

"Wow. He really does like you." Bulma smiled. "So, you'll be something like his older brother. Wouldn't that be fun to pretend to have a little baby brother?"

Gohan shook his head, that strange feeling of camaraderie coming over him once more. "No. I won't be his brother."

Bulma frowned and exclaimed, "Gohan!" Already sounding like a mom.

The dark haired boy smiled at the purple fuzzed head and calmly stated, "I'm not his brother. After all, we won't be that close. We'll be closer than that. A lot more. I'm absolutely positive about it."

He rubbed a thumb across the purple fuzz and whispered, "Right, Trunks?" To which he could have sworn he got a wink and a nod from the half-Sayan infant.


End file.
